


Missing Letters

by Swordsandthings



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, P.s. there's some swearing in this, oh and this is definitely he worst spideyflash fic ive written so pls ignore it(ب_ب), the dollar store version of a love Simon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsandthings/pseuds/Swordsandthings
Summary: In eight grade Flash had a project in which he had to send letters to a student from a different school. When he enters high school he finds his penpal again, suddenly all the feelings he kept suppressed through the letters slowly come to life in bright colours.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

The piece of paper was still impeccable, unmovable on top of Flash's desk. His teacher had just informed her class that they would be trading letters with students from a different school. The school shared the district with theirs, the difference is that it was a public school.

  
Some time ago Flash's parents had forgotten to pick him up or to send someone to pick him up so he ended wandering around the block. The young teen had entered a street shop, it was named Delmar's and he was about to buy a sandwich when he realized he had no money. Flash was about to demand some food, after of course, spitting his family name. Everyone knew who the Thompson’s were.

Then a teen that looked to be as old as Flash entered the store, Flash was staring at him, as if time was frozen. He had brown hair and light freckles dusting his skin, he had a scratch on his face and there even seemed to be a hint of blood on the jacket he was wearing. He told Delmar his order and then he drapped his arm on the counter, he looked around the store and his eyes stoped on Flash, they looked at each other, time was frozen again. In the end Flash broke away the contact, too ashamed.

  
Most times during recess Flash heard his friends talk, with disgust, about guys that liked other guys. They also loved to talk about the girls they found hot. So far in his short life Flash hadn’t fully liked anyone, he heard people talk about love and attraction, he thought he had never felt anything like that. As a cover up he had said Lizz was the hottest girl he had ever seen, she was beautiful, he wasn’t going to lie, but he doubted he would ever want to have anything more with her.

Still he had found people that made his head spin and his heart stutter. Most were fictional, which made Flash brush it off, they were also always male. There were actors that lead Flash to loose interested in whichever movie he was watching. It had went as far as him dreaming with Nic Robinson and Levi Miller a while ago. When he woke up he erased those dreams, he was deep with shame. He couldn’t even tell his friends that he liked high school musical, so he knew damn well that no other thing could be told to them.

  
Now, he was trying to not look at the boy in front of him, a boy that was extremely cute. He couldn’t let the other teen know his feelings, he would probably laugh and then call his friends to beat up Flash. Hell, he had blood on his jacket, Flash was damned, he was always falling for the bad guys in shows.

  
“Peter, were you bothering the stray cats again?” A fairly young woman asked the teen as she entered the store.

  
“You know that’s not what I do,” A small smile grew on his face. “I was giving them food and then I saw peanut butter was stuck on a tree so I went to rescue her. I fell from the tree and she got scared so she scratched my face, I could also feel that she was bleeding, I really wish I could take them all with me.” So turns out he wasn’t a bad guy, still he was cute.

  
“They'll be alright,” The lady tried to reassure him. The store stayed quiet then, there were some people still chatting but nothing that involved any of the teens.

  
“Hey Peter! What’s your friend having?” Peter looked at Flash and Flash realized he was his _friend,_ which if he was being honest was a completely dumb assumption, he was wearing his school uniform, showing his status whereas Peter was wearing clothes that had probably been bought at a second hand store.

  
“I don’t know,” He told Delmar and once again he looked at Flash, “What are you having?” 

  
Flash was speechless, he didn’t even try to speak because he knew he would only spill nonsense. “Whatever you’re having is fine.” This was it, Flash knew he was going to figure out he was a fag and was going to drag him out to an alley and feed him to the stray cats.

  
“Cool,” He passed the information to Delmar and payed for the both of them. “I'm Peter by the way.”

  
“I'm Eugene.” He said as a force of habit, Though this time he wasn’t as sure and as confident as he usually was.

  
A while after Flash's parents finally remembered him and sent someone to pick him up.

  
The problem now was that Flash's teacher said that they had already sorted out their pair and she promptly delivered her class the name of the teen each one of them were matched with. Flash had been told he was going to write a letter to Peter, what were the odds. It was also common knowledge that the teacher would be reading their letters, to see if there were any mistakes or if they had written any profanities. 

  
The beginning of the letter was for a short introduction. Eugene was the name Flash's parents had given him, still they didn’t give a single fuck about him, so he wondered why he had to follow something they had chosen for him. Flash was planning to enter a STEM school for highschool, he would join the track team because he was fast and he would be cool and everyone would know his name, Flash.

  
Flash had a brief debate over which name he should use. Either name would be a connection to himself and Flash feared Peter would figure out that maybe he wasn’t straight and from then his mind followed it’s usual course. He was about to say his name was Chad (the inspiration came from his pencil case, he couldn’t transform pencil into a name but it was definitely easier to use case) when he remembered Peter had already gotten his name. All he could do now was to try and disguise his identity. He omitted any physical traits and told Peter he usually went to a park—that was far away from Delmar’s— to play soccer. He also added a bit of bragging about his speed and he never mentioned Delmar or anything related to the afternoon, Peter also didn’t need to know that Flash was bad at soccer.

  
By the end of the class Flash looked at the letter one last time, his neat letter covered about a third of the white paper. He knew it wasn’t enough but he didn’t know what else to say. 

  
In the following class Flash’s teacher started handing them out the letters the kids from the other school had written to them. The letter Flash received had been written in a notebook sheet, Peter had probably ripped it from his own notebook.

  
_Greetings Eugene. Sorry, this sounds like I’m meeting an alien. At least I don’t think you are one? I met you last time (I think its you) at Delmar’s? Anyway I probably have been watching too many Star Wars movies. My aunt found some old CDs at a garage sale and she offered it to me on my birthday. Do you like Star Wars? Maybe one day we could meet and watch the movies. I’ve also been thinking about reading a game of thrones but my aunt says it’s not appropriate for me to read, she had let me read the Hobbit thought._

  
Peter's letter went on about “nerd stuff” and Flash didn’t know what to say in his answer, thankfully he didn’t have to write it yet.

  
At home instead of playing his games Flash tried to watch most of the Star Wars movies. He also couldn't seem to get enough of the letter, even when it was simply on top of his desk his eyes kept shifting to it. Flash tried to take in everything to possible get to know more of the other boy, he knew he had a crush and he hated how he felt.

Flash's friends always spoke about how girls were, they described them as motherly beings that only wanted to have kids and raise them, they were soft and full of emotions. If they were to see Flash then, they would probably call him a girl but Flash was mentally telling them to go fuck themselves.

On his second letter to Peter, the young teen shared his opinion on the Star Wars movie and he bragged a bit about being able to get the Game of Thrones book—he didn't add the part about his parents, they rarely payed attention to him so in order to show they cared they gave him everything he wanted. 

Next week when Flash received Peter's answer he touched the letter with care, observing the way Peter's writing was a bit messy as if he was in a hurry to write, it had been like that in the first letter too. Flash hoped Peter hadn't been brushing him off and writing him an half assed letter.

Soon the project came to an end. Flash's heart was heavy and his stomach had turned into a bee hive when the moment to receive Peter's last letter. He was hit by a wave of nostalgia as he read the last sentence: "P.S. it would be cool to keep in touch with you, here's my address in case you want to send me more letters

P.P.S. I would love if you sent me some printed pages of Game of Thrones."

Flash did his best to not jump from his seat and shout of joy. From his words, it was a bit as if Peter was exploiting Flash to get a free book but in all honesty Flash was used to it. All of his friends only cared about him because of his money and all the games he owned. 

When Flash got home he happily started writing back to Peter. He still had the vivid image of the other boy, his fluffy and messy hair, the clothes that were too big for him. Flash wanted to hug him, to cuddle him and hope that time would freeze and let them in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Flash was fourteen when classes started at his new highschool. He had kept contact with Peter, tough it had been getting lesser. Flash had never admitted he had been the one at Delmar’s and they had never met. He hoped his identity was unknown.

  
The night before starting highschool Flash had spend his time playing animal crossing. He still felt weird playing, he could hear his friends joking, saying, _that’s a girls game_ but he needed to relax. He hadn’t told Peter which high school he was going to but Peter had told him, so Flash knew he would probably find him the following day.

  
At school Peter quickly noticed Flash and grinned at him,“Hey, I’m Peter.” Flash feigned ignorance and kept walking.

  
It was only after trying out for the decathlon team that Flash started getting mixed feelings for Peter. He wasn’t Peter Parker nor Penis Parker, he was Perfect Parker. The one that got everything, a place on the decathlon team, a caring aunt, cool friends that cared about him, good looks and the stark internship. Unfortunately with time, those negative thoughts on Peter continued to grow and so did his romantic feelings for him.

* * *

>   
>  _‘Dearest Peter, sorry to hear you got no valentine letters. If you’d like, you could consider this one but do notice, this is a pity Valentine’s letter I’m also attaching a picture of a chocolate bar and a sentence straight out of game of thrones. I just remembered all your failed attempts at trying to watch the show, my condolences. I didn’t receive any valentines either, though I wouldn’t have been interested in it anyway. Let’s just say I don’t really care about girls, yeah you read that right, I’m gay. Please don’t take this as an actual love letter. I’m just a bro supporting another bro, no homo.’_

* * *

  
Flash was sixteen and even though his last letter to Peter had been sent a year ago sometimes he still wanted to reach for him, still he hated him. Thankfully there was spiderman, he kept the city safe and quickly a fanbase grew. The amount of art, speculation and fanfic were huge and Flash was happily contributing to it. He had a fanpage for the hero, hopefully he would notice him someday, all his fanfic was private though. 

  
Then in a calm and boring afternoon Flash wrote to Peter again. Music filled his room, still he could feel himself melt into his bed. Reluctantly he got a white paper and a pen.

>   
>  _‘hey there old sport. Have you heard of spiderman? I’m going to assume you have and I’m going to proceed with my rambling. The other day he helped a lady carry her groceries!( I wish that were me). He’s just such a nice guy, like the way he does small stuff to help everyone and then he does big things too, like that time he saved me or that time the ferry boat was sliced in two and he stiched it back together!! It’s all so inspirational, especially the part about his small acts. I’ve been thinking about joining the food bank volunteer group or to volunteer at a shelter. He makes me want to be a better man, I guess._

  
Two weeks later Flash had been going over the mail. His parents had hired someone to do it while they were out but he liked to do it too, it made him feel important. There, among the bills his parents had received was Peter’s answer. usually they came earlier but he guessed Peter was busy with other things. 

>   
>  _Im glad you found someone to look up to. I definitely know a couple of people that perhaps should try to follow a good role model or something. I didn’t want to tell, I didn’t want to ruin the image you have of me. So not only have I failed at watching game of thrones I’ve also gotten a bully (again). He’s not even original with his insults, I try to think of him as a fanboy or something. It’s not like we can do anything for them, we just have to hope they wake up and start acting as they should.  
> _

  
Flash put the letter down on the tiny table there was near the front door. He forced himself to look at the mirror that was above it. He rarely looked in a mirror, it was weird to see his own reflection. People thought he was full of himself but it was all a facade. He had started making fun of Peter because he wanted attention, he sorta of had gotten it. Only people were giving it to him because he was a menace.

  
“Be a better man my ass,” he muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I seriously wonder why I ship these two. Also sorry if I literally use the same arguments/lines in all of my spideyflash fics, I've just created such a specific image of the characters and I've become so lazy, this is what we get. Anyway life is probably going to get way more stressful for me so sorry if the characters in this slowly get more sad/anxious. Ok I'm done whining, there r good things in life too like slam peru(Im excited!! 4 it)


	3. Chapter 3

“What the fuuuuck Flash! What the fuuck!”

  
“Zach, it’s way to early for this.”

  
“Sorry if I’m surprised and excited to see you here. You literally always ride _that_ car to school.”

  
“Well not anymore.” Flash was sulking, his bangs were falling, slightly covering one of his eyes. He was too sleepy to move it out of his sight.

  
“Why not?”

  
“Its not good for the environment.”

  
Zach arched an eyebrow, “Since when do you care about the environment?”

  
“Since like…a couple of days.” It wasn’t common for the both of them to have such personal conversations. The two teens usually saw eachother because they ran in the same friend circles but it’s not like they were close.

* * *

  
Flash was in the living room. His parents were too, both absorbed in whatever they were doing. It felt as if they were playing a game. One, where they had to ignore flash, the longer they went on, the best.

* * *

  
Letters from Peter kept adding up. It’s not like they came frequently but every other month he sent one. Flash read them but it was hard to bring himself to actually write an answer. Lately it had been hard for him to write at all.

  
It was winter and the sun went away sooner, leaving New York in darkness. Flash was leaving a coffeeshop, he had spent his afternoon writing an essay and he had also been able to write a letter for his penpal. Flash was going to the post office so he could still send the letter, then he would feed stray animals. He had started volunteering at a shelter.

  
It was awful because it left him smelling like an old crazy cat lady and his expensive clothes got filled with hair. It had a good part too, flash had learned that he really liked cats, they were all cute and even when they seemed mean flash knew they were good. Kinda like he imagined he was.

  
There was a lamp post flickering. Flash was joking to himself, thinking about about how it looked like something straight out of a horror movie when suddenly he found himself lying on the floor. Someone had pushed him. His ears were muffled, fright did that to someone. He couldn’t hear a thing but his brain kept laughing at him. Flash felt himself being pulled by the front of his jacket, someone screaming something. The teen blinked and Spiderman was there. It was like a dream. He left himself stay still on the ground, he tried to see the hero fight but part of him was telling him to just rest a little longer.

  
“Hey, you’re alright? You’re phone is smashed.” Spiderman told Flash as he came in his peripheral vision. His voice was weird, at least it sounded weird to Flash. Familiar but not quite there. A bit strained and stiff as if he was trying to force himself to have a different voice.

  
“That’s okay.” Spiderman, called the authorities and Flash got up and sat down by a wall. “You're really here.”

  
“Sure am, buddy.”

  
“Are you a forty year old dude?”

  
“What?”

  
“Are you a thirty year old dude?” Flash realized how dumb he sounded. “Sorry, I just don’t want it to be weird.”

  
“It?”

  
“Please just answer the goddam question.”

  
“Let's say I’m a twenty year old dude.”

  
“So everyone was right. Everyone always talks about your strained voice and how it seems you just went through puberty.”

  
“What? My voice is not strained” the teen cold tell the hero was trying to have a deeper voice.

  
“Would you go out with me to get coffee?” iIt would still be a bit weird for Flash to date someone that was twenty when he was sixteen. Unfortunately, he carved attention and part of him didn't care who it came from.

  
“Look the authorities are here. I’ll be leaving soon. I really don’t have time for that sorta of stuff. Sorry.”

* * *

  
The sun was high. The trees did their best trying to filter the light, still Flash's phone screen lightness was set to max. He was playing Pokémon go with Zach and his friends. He had also been hoping that he would seen Spiderman.

  
Flash felt that he no longer liked the hero as he had before. It was weird to like someone you barely knew and it was even weirder to be attracted to someone way older than you. When the teen thought about it, Spiderman hadn’t even seem taller than Mj. In fact, if Flash had to compare his height to someone, he would compare him to Peter. He shook his head, it wasn’t the first time he was imagining Peter as Spiderman. Though somethings were rather suspicious, for example, Peter rarely went out with his friends, saying he was busy with the stark internship. He looked sleepy in the morning as if he had slept very little the previous nights. There were more things but it’s not like Flash spied on Peter or anything. 

  
The group of teens walked past a coffee seller. A couple of them went to buy some, Liz included. Finnaly she was away from Mj. It was no secret they had started dating but it wasn’t a big deal either.

* * *

  
Class had only started five minutes ago but flash already wanted to nap. Then, the teacher decided to ruin his plans by assigning the students into groups of four. 

  
“Mj, Peter, Ned and Flash,” Mj pretend to be shocked, gasping outloud as they walked to a table to meet with the rest of the group. Their teacher had been making the group’s by joining two classmates that sat together with the two other classmates that sat in front of them. 

  
“Lets just get started,” Ned said as he read their assignment. The work went smoothly though Flash knew he was the dumbest out of the four of them, he felt like the ugly duckling. He had gotten into the school still his parents might’ve paid an extra fee to make sure he enrolled.

  
Flash tried his best to not be obvious whenever he admired Peter and to hide his blush whenever their elbows bumped. The teen could see Mj and Ned share some looks, he was thinking about snapping at them but it wouldn’t be that kind of him so he bit his tongue, and tried to hold himself from looking at his crush.

  
“God I have Mr Smith’s class next,” Ned sighed as he helps his classmates clean. 

  
“Tell me about,” Mj joined on his pain. “Hes always such a pain in the ass whenever we get late but at least once a week he will be fifteen minutes late to his own class.”

  
“If you guys want you can get going,” Peter told his friends, offering them a kind smile.

  
“I can help you,” Flash said, way too quickly. Thankfully right at the same time Mj and Ned were saying their goodbyes to Peter and leaving.

  
For a while it was only the noise of glass vials clinking, water running and people talking around them.

  
“I thought you were the fastest one when it came to leave class," Peter broke the atmosphere.

  
“Uh-well i-“ Flash chewed his top lip, “i wanted to help you. Plus Mrs Hernandez is looking and she will probably write down how much of a good classmate I am.” He spit down and quickly saw Peter's face change through different thougths.  
A phone buzzed, it was Peter’s. He typed into it and started cleaning faster. 

  
“I have to go. See you tomorrow.”

  
Flash got his backpack and started following Peter. He wondered if the rumours that said he was a male escort were true. He felt a tinge of jealousy on his belly. He was sure he was being a pretty nice spy, as good as you can be when you’re walking in an empty hallway.

  
“Flash, I know you’re following me. What do you want?” Peter turned around to face a stunned Flash. “Are you going to call one of your friends so you can start chanting penis Parker or something?”

  
“What? No! I was just walking.”

  
“The same path I’m walking?”

  
“Well you’re definitely leaving school. You can’t do that.” For a second, Peter cracked, he could see the anxiety on his face.

  
“I actually can. Mister stark called me and he noted the school so I’m alllowed to leave. “ Flash was trying to come up with a reply but Peter was faster to keep his speech going, “and if you’re trying to act like a nice guy, it isn’t like this. Y-yeah I’ve notice it, helping me clean and trying to make sure I’m a good student. Sometimes it’s like you’re obsessed with me. God just leave me alone.” Peter started walking again, away from school. “Oh, also, never call me penis again but I don’t know i think that’s something someone with common sense would know not to do in the first place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just wanted to say that im sorry if it looks as if I use flash's abusive household as an excuse for his behaviour. It doesn't excuse it but it's what made him start acting that way. I don't even know where I'm going by writing a bunch of fics where flash gets redeemed when that hasn't happened in the movies (who knows if it will actually happen)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O wowie last chapter. I just want to say that this all ended up being way underdeveloped for my taste but like is a tad bit chaotic and i have some "adult" choices that I need to do so I guess this is staying the way it is. Oh and I didn't revise this chapter so expect very bad things to be written

People said Flash was acting odd but it’s not like they asked him what was going on.

Friendships were complicated and now Flash’s only friend was his penpal. At last he was trying to not ruin that relationship too.  
Lunch at school was on the top three of worst parts of the day. During class Flash would get the chance to look at some people and not get watched back but during lunch he was too in the open. Instead of feeding his unriqueted and confusing feelings, Flash would stare at the table he was eating at, thinking about what he should write in his next letter.

  
‘ _Hey, I’ve been going on with my self recovery journey towards becoming a better human being and well during that time I’ve ended up realising that I have many repressed feelings and emotions. I know that kind of stuff isn’t a justification for my past actions but still I feel like I need to say something like I just want to say it. I don’t have that many close friends and I’m obviously not gonna tell my parents this for now so Im sharing this with you. After all I trust you and I’m not actually seeing your face as I admit this:. I’m—'_ Flash tried to come up with the correct answer several times which caused this part of the letter to have many searched parts _. ' I’m attracted to guys, like girls just don’t do it for me.’_

  
A while later Flash received a response from his penpal.

  
' _Thanks for sharing that with me. I’m glad that writing to me helped eased some of your insecuraties. If I’m being honest I never really thought of sexuality. like for a long time I never felt attracted to anyone and then one day it was just bam! I guess that's puberty or something. But my point is, sometimes boys catch my eye too. So it’s like cool and all that. Sorry for making this about me, my point is that these days people are way more accepting than they were long ago. Sending hugs X'_

  
Warm was all over the teen's body. Perhaps everything would be alright, at least it felt like that was what his penpal was saying. Lately they had been keeping a streak of sending letters to each other and he wanted to keep the flow going. Flash grabbed a new paper sheet and started writing straight away.

  
_'i don’t think I ever told you but I met Spiderman a while ago! Still think it feels so surreal. It was kinda weird though, I guess people are right when they say to never meet your heroes or something. Still a fan of him don’t get me wrong. Also you sound like a dork, I mean this in a complementing way!! Like that's definitely how puberty and life works… I think. You know the guy I like is a mega dork anyway so you don’t have to feel embarrassed or anything. Anyway I’m pretty sure he would never like me, probably a 100% straight.’_

  
Flash could feel tears pool at his eyes. He heard his parents voice telling him not to cry, it looked bad in front of other people. He probably looked stupid, talking about his crush, trough a letter, anonymously.

  
_'God I don’t really know how to say this. But I definitely know who you are, sorry Flash. I won’t tell anyone what you told me but I feel like maybe you should know the truth. Maybe we could be friends for real. Idk it’s up to you and your attitude.’_

  
Once again tears were pooling on flash’s eyes. He wanted to shred the letter to find whoever had written it and punch them. Flash wondered how he could’ve been foolish enough to trust them. 

* * *

  
Flash was sitting on his bed, school books opened in front of him. The last letter he had received from his penpal was still on his hand. It was surreal. For a while he had feared that he would get outed at school but nothing like that had happened. Perhaps people weren’t all douchebags.

  
The teen started changing the playlist he was currently listening to, in hopes that would bring him to focus on his work. Then, there were footsteps on the hallway and his bedroom door was opened. 

  
“Eugene, there’s a letter for you,” his mother walked over to his bed and gave it to him. If she saw the teen roll his eyes she didn’t comment on it, leaving immediately after giving the envelope to him.

  
A consuming fire filled Flash's stomach as he saw the familiar writing. It was from his penpal. He ripped the envelope open, taking out the actual letter.

  
_'hey Flash, I hope it’s okay addressing you by your name? Unless you want me to go back to the way we used to talk to each other. Anyway I guess it doesn’t really matter. I just wanted to invite you to something. There’s this movie coming to the movie theaters and I just think it’s something you should see. And I was wondering if perhaps you would want to meet me. It’s just that we were friends for so long and I actually feel kind sad seeing that disappear like this. But whatever it’s your choice. ‘_

  
There was a p.s. under all that with the day and time.

* * *

  
The decision to go wasn’t something studied or explored. It was just t _he day_ at the exact time and Flash decided to go. It was one of those fuck it moments. 

  
When Flash arrived at the movie theater he thought perhaps his penpal had already left. There was no way for him to know, he thought it was all a prank he would probably just be stood up. So the teen went to a corner, leaning on a wall he crossed his arms, trying to mask a fearless expression.

  
Peter walked out of the line to buy tickets and he started walking towards Flash. He could feel his heart speeding up, sweat leaving his insides.

  
“Though you wouldn’t come.”

  
“Well, I did.”

  
“Lets go, the movie's starting anyway.”

  
Turns out the movie was about a gay teen that traded emails with another gay teen. Flash supposed it was meant to be uplifting and that’s why Peter had chosen it but he was not gonna suddenly be all friends with Peter for the consideration. Just because Flash had come out as gay Peter had brought him to see a gay movie. Though flash could see a connection, the teen had a sorta of penpal too. 

The teen wondered if perhaps this was a way for Peter to tell him that he liked him.

Once again Flash started sweating even more. 

That would be totally stupid, he had treated Peter like shit for way too long. Still Flash put his hand above Peter’s. In response Peter gave a comforting squeeze and that resulted in Flash’s heart jumping out of his body.

  
“What the fuck!” He said way too loudly for the movie theater. Peter only arched an eyebrow. Flash did his best to refrain himself from speaking anything else. They could talk afterwards like responsible and civilized people.

  
“What the fuck!” Flash said again as they left the room. “Is there something you wanna tell me?”

  
“Not really. i just figured by everything that you might have some internalized homophobia and I thought the movie was pretty good and that you should see it. “

  
“I don’t have anything!”

  
“sure.”

  
“just- I feel like I should tell you that you’re the one I kinda like,“ before Peter could say anything else he added, “and I know you’re Spider-Man!"

  
“What!” Peter’s eyes were wide.

  
“Oh I didn’t actually,” Flash was just as shocked as Peter, “i was just joking. I can’t even—

  
“You can’t tell anyone,”

  
“what makes you think I would,” Flash huffed “you truly are-“

  
“what?” Peter mirrored Flash's huff, “no one can even do anything nice for you. And still you complain about how little attention everyone gives you.”

  
“you think this was something nice? I don’t need your pity Peter.”

  
“Pity? I did this because I care about you. Because I wanted to give you a second chance.”

  
“well I don’t want it.”

  
“you're na asshole.”

  
“yeah and you are a dick,” it definitely had been way too long since flash had last insulted anyone. “ Peter smiled and then he was laughing. Flash's cheeks heated up a little. Peter grabbed his hand.

  
“was your crush really on me? I mean it was on spider Man,”

  
“Shut up,”

  
“You're kinda cute Flash and you can be nice when you want to so if you wanna go on a date, just tell me.”


End file.
